Attention Addicts and Sexy Slayers
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie tries to act seductively to get Reno's attention, but he isn't giving in easily...RenoxYuffie...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :) Oh and I don't own Buffy either...not that I want to...I'd rather own Spike :D

Author's Note: This is my forty-sixth fanfic...And it's a RenoxYuffie! Woop woop!...Oh and it was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The young ninja slumped down on the rather small sofa next to her boyfriend, causally blowing one of her dark locks from her face before letting out a deep sigh, ''What ya doing?''

''Petting an elephant...'' When he saw the confused look on Yuffie face he raised an eyebrow, ''I was being sarcastic...I'm watching the TV obviously...''

''Why?'' Reno's face contorted with both confused and amusement at the rather silly question.

''Because...I want to...?''

Ignoring the hint of tired aggravation in his voice she cocked her head to one side and let a curiously playful grin spread across her face, ''What are you watching then?''

''Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'' His tone was somewhat proud and strong as if he was exceptionally pleased with his choice of program.

Yuffie on the other hand scrunched her nose up so it wrinkled her skin, ''Ergh! Why are you watching that...it's complete crap...even if Spike is beyond sexy!'' It was true that the ninja had always been fascinated with the blonde vampire, especially his beyond amazing British accent.

''Hey I'll have you know this show is the greatest thing ever! It's got fighting, vampires, tons of hot babes with superpowers and it's got some of the best dialogue in TV show history! Come on what's not to like! Reno's face was nearly as red as his bright locks.

''Pfft...it's obvious I'm not gunna get through to you...you just have terrible taste...''

Reno held up his hand in an attempt to silence her, ''Ssh your mouth, I'm trying to watch Willow and Tara...''

Yuffie turned to face the screen and saw two female characters in a passionate embrace and when she slowly turned back to face her boyfriend she found an irritating smirk playing across with thin lips, ''You're disgusting!''

''And you're annoying!'' He stuck out his tongue playfully and soon redirected his attention to the TV.

''But I'm boooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeed'' Yuffie made a point of drawing the last word out for as long as her breath would allow her.

The red head shrugged, ''So?''

''So it's your job to entertain me!'' The ninja was almost outraged that her boyfriend would rather watch some silly TV show than her.

''No it's not, go entertain yourself, I'm wanna watch this.''

Yuffie could see she wasn't going to win through just words and as she walked away to the bedroom she muttered under her breath, ''Fine...he wants play it like that...I can play it like that...I'll get his attention...somehow...''

* * *

A good ten minutes had past and Reno was still laying on the sofa, his bright aquamarine orbs completely hypnotised by the slayer antics flashing across the screen in front of him.

''Reno...'' The ninja's voice was soft and mellow, barley audible over the loud crashes and grunts emerging from the TV.

''Hm?'' The red head didn't shift his gaze, but raised his eyebrows to signify he had heard.

If he had shifted his orbs to meet hers, he would have been met with the sight of his girlfriend wearing nothing but thin green laced panties and a matching bra.

Noticing his attention was still elsewhere she slowly walked behind the TV set, the machine barley covering her midriff.

As the ninja leant against the top of the screen she made a point of rest her top half 'seductively' so that if Reno had chosen to look he would have gotten an eye full to make even Tifa proud.

She basically purred at him this time, ''Reno...baby...''

Though when she received neither recognition or attention of any sort she slapped the top of the TV set in anger and basically spat out his name, ''RENO!''

The sudden noise seemed to get through to his brain, though she wasn't sure whether it was because she'd shouted or because she'd 'hurt' his precious television.

He looked at her and pulled his best 'confused' face, ''Yo why are you wandering around in your underwear? Aren't you cold?''

Yuffie, noticing his mocking glare just growled furiously at him before storming back off to the bedroom, stomping her feet loudly and slamming the door closed with a deafening bang.

* * *

Over twenty minutes passed and the red head was growing slightly suspicious as to the ninja's absence, she usually didn't give up this easily, actually in fact he'd never known her to give up at all. He was quite tempted to go and see her and find out what she was up to, but the show was almost over and he desperately wanted to see the awesome, if slightly soppy ending where the Scooby Gang would beat the big bad and confirm that their friendship was stronger than any vampire.

Just as the last scene was playing a strangely familiar looking girl entered the room, ''Hey Reno...you've been a baaaaad vampire...''

''Yo...'' His mouth basically hung, so much so that a wandering chocobo might have mistaken it for a cave and taken nest inside. But to be fair he had a right to be somewhat shocked, for there in front of him stood Yuffie, though she didn't look like Yuffie at all, in fact she seemed to be wearing a blonde wig of sorts, and a tight leather outfit which clung tightly to all her tiny curves.

He ignored the fact that she'd somehow managed to get a hold of such an outfit and decided to inquire as to the point of his girlfriend suddenly deciding to play dress up.

''What...what are you suppose to be?'' His eyebrows were furrowed in both confusion and thought.

''Well I couldn't decide so I'm a bit of Buffy and Faith all mixed up together! Sexy huh?'' The ninja was grinning widely, showing off her pearl white teeth, her eyes flashing with pride.''

Not saying a thing, the red head got up off the sofa and made his way over the his girlfriend. When he arrived by her side he made a point of slowly pulling the wig off, as if he was being honest it was only reminding him of Cloud, before laying a passionate kiss on her pale pink lips.

When he drew away she smirked, ''Told you I'd be more fun than that stupid TV show.''

Reno just sighed and scooped her up bridal style, deciding not to tell her that actually the episode had already finished. He'd come to learn that the ninja was only happy when she got her own way, so it was easier to just let her assume so.

Plus he wasn't gunna complain at having a leather clad ninja all to himself, especially such a pretty one.


End file.
